Dragonball is Real?
by Myst Xtreme
Summary: Dragonball Z action as it occurs, told as focused on a few new characters. Self Insertion My first fanfic Rated for the violence.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure moved gracefully in an open field. He waved his arms and legs through the air as he slowly turned and twisted his body. A bead of sweat slid from his short-cut black hair to the brown skin of his forehead. "Whew!" he exclaimed, lifting his black sleeveless shirt to wipe his face. "It's warm out today, I'm sweating and I haven't even finished my katas." He scratched his chin in thought, "I don't get nearly as tired as I did before I mastered my ki."

He walked over to a truck and drank from a bottle of water, just as the hairs n the back of his neck stood up. "There's a huge ki on its way here, fast!" He looked around, and ran over to some bushes on the edge of a tree line. He dove over the bushes, finding a large stone on the other side to greet his head, knocking him unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, he felt a lot of ki, very close. Looking out from behind the bushes, he saw a tall, rough looking man with spiky black hair down to his calves, a slightly shorter man with spiky black hair on his head, wearing an orange sleeveless gi, and, a green man wearing a purple suit. _Green!_ Was the first thought that came to his mind, but he was still surveying the area. There were some clothes on the ground, a huge hole in the ground, and pieces of his truck were scattered over the ground.

Suddenly, the scene registered in his mind. "That's Goku, Piccolo, and Radditz, from Dragonball Z, and I'm hallucinating."

Just then, the three figures turned towards him and he heard the words, "Looks like one of your friends wants to join us."

Knowing now that he couldn't get away, and, in a way somehow, not wanting to, he stepped out from behind the bushes, and walked up to Goku and Piccolo. "My name's Myst." He introduced himself.

"And his power level's only four hundred. You'll all still lose." Radditz clicked off his scouter with a smirk on his face.

"That's Piccolo," the man in the orange gi nodded towards the green man, who'd gone back to watching Radditz, "And I'm Goku, can you fight?"

"I can hold my own. What's the story with him?" Myst nodded towards Radditz, "Wants to kill us all over a bad hair cut?"

""Watch your tongue!" Radditz yelled at Myst, before going into a fighting stance.

"Look out!" Piccolo yelled, and before Myst realized it, Goku and Piccolo had been elbowed to the ground, and he caught a knee to the face, which sent him flipping backwards through the air.

After hitting the ground hard, Myst got back up, seeing Piccolo and Goku both already throwing fists and feet at Radditz. _I've got to wait for the right time to attack_ he thought. When Radditz knocked Piccolo away, Myst saw his opportunity. He jumped at Radditz with a kick aimed at his head. Just before the kick connected, Radditz took off into the air, and Myst twisted to land on his feet, seeing Goku and Piccolo fly up after him.

For the next minute and a half, a frustrated Myst watched from the ground. This ended when two energy beams shot Goku and Piccolo to the ground. "You guys alright?" Myst turned around to ask as a look of shock hit his face. Piccolo's arm had been shot off.

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, its green! Ha ha ha!" Radditz joked as he landed on the ground behind Myst.

Hearing that made Myst mad, "I'll buy you guys some time!" he told Goku and Piccolo. He turned around to Radditz, and jumped at him, this time landing before doing a crescent kick across his face. His following three punches, two kicks, uppercut, and elbow were dodged. His last punch was caught and held with almost no effort. Radditz twisted his arm and kicked him in the ribs. Myst fell and saw Radditz about to hit him with an energy attack when Radditz stopped suddenly.

"I got your tail!" Goku said as Radditz dropped to the ground. Myst backed away from them and stood near Piccolo who seemed to be gathering energy in one hand with two fingers extended to his forehead.

_The Special Beam Cannon! I remember this. Now we can get this fight over with and I can…oh no, this is the first time. This fight is far from over._ Myst thought, looking between Piccolo and Goku and Radditz. "Goku! Don't listen to him!" he was too late, Goku had just let go of Radditz's tail and Radditz stood up to elbow him to the ground.

"Argh!" Goku said as he hit the ground, "You said you'd leave us alone!"

Radditz stepped on Goku's chest hard, "I would have said anything to get you to let go, brother! Now I'm going to kill you and there's nothing your friends can do to stop me!" No sooner did the words leave his mouth than his head jerked to the side. Myst's fist followed through on the impact, and Radditz had time to not only look back to see who had thrown the punch, but to grab Myst by the arm and throw him into a tree.

Myst was able to get up off the ground enough to see Radditz hold a hand out towards him, and fire off an energy blast. Myst dodged to the side of the blast, but not far enough as he got caught in it enough to knock him out.

Darkness

Darkness

Darkness

Sunlight

Coming out of a deep sleep, Myst opened his eyes, "Ohhh, man, that was a weird dream; I must've worked out too hard."

A voice started talking to him, "You're finally awake, and you missed all the action."

Myst's eyes went wide and he sat up. "Piccolo! What happened?" He surveyed the scene, Goku lay dying, and Radditz as well, a little boy was by Goku's side crying. _Is that Gohan? He's bigger than I thought he'd be._

"The little, Goku's son over there, he broke Radditz's armor, his power is amazing, but uncontrolled. The world is safe for now. But in one year there'll be others. You should try to keep up by then." Piccolo filled him in.

Myst stood up slowly, "No time like the present to start training. I'll find you in a year." He smirked and walked off. _Wow, it wasn't a dream._ His walk turned into a run. _I can't wait until next year, I'll be ready._ His run turned into a full sprint, and he was gone before the flying Capsule Corps ship arrived.

No one made mention of him to the rest of the Z crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapterin the Dragonball is Real? series.  
All Dragonball characters do not belong to me. They are the original workings of Akira Toriyama. I'm just messing around in his world.

'thoughts'

It's been 3 months since the fight with Radditz, and Myst had learned much. In the first month, he'd learned how to fly, after many follies still evident until he got the cast off last week. He'd been working on a teleportation technique since then. "Hmm, I think it's about time to check up on the guys" he looked down the field at his belongings where his cell phone lay "Alright, I'll try it one last time" he concentrated on traveling the distance without moving and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the same spot. "It didn't work, oh well, what could I expect? I've been trying for two months to get it and it hasn't worked yet." He walked over to his things, picked up his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Is Staghe there?"

"No, he's out there fighting again Myst." it was Staghe's younger sister.

"Good, we need it, look, let him know I'll be in to help them out once I get this new move down." Myst looked up at the clouds, which were about to rain. It was going to be a long flight out to where they were. 1000 miles wasn't a distance to mess with, especially with a storm on its way.

"Alright, hey, why do you guys keep going off in secret to train, what's the big deal?" she was curious, but if he told her, he might start a panic.

"Oh, there's my ride, gotta go, bye." Myst hung up the phone and took another look around. "Wish I knew how to do the Instant Transmission."

"Did you say Instant Transmission?" there was a voice behind him. The voice was full of experience but had a tinge of optimism to it. It belonged to a tall man with tanned skin and out of control spiky hair. He dressed in sleeveless armor that could be seen on some Saiyans. Over the armor was a grey sash that draped from his left shoulder to his right hip. Another distinguishing feature was an X scar on his right cheek.

Myst turned around and couldn't help but stare "Th-that armor." 'That can't be Goku, though he looks like him. Bardock? No, he's dead. Turles shouldn't be around here yet. Not with Goku dead. With hair and an outfit like that, though, he has to be a Saiyan. That means trouble.' Myst gulped, "Who are you?"

The man smirked, the right end of his lip raising a quarter of an inch. "If names are important to you, then I'll tell you. My name's Myst Xtremis, and I already know your name's Myst Piax."

Myst stepped back with his left foot and bent his legs, going into a fighting stance. 'He shouldn't know my name!' "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for a fight, if that's what you're worried about. In return, you have to not tell anyone and I can call in a favor from you in return." His smirk grew into a smile. "I showed up to teach you the Instant Transmission technique."

"The Instant Transmission technique? How do you know that?" Myst relaxed his stance.

"Does that matter?" The stranger put two fingers to his forehead, disappeared from in front of Myst. "Do you agree to my terms? I'm sure you'll be thankful for the lesson." His voice sounded from behind him.

Turning around to catch sight of the voice, Myst saw the man lower his fingers. "What do you mean when you say I can't tell anyone?"

"What I mean is that you can't tell anyone how you learned the technique, and, you can't teach the technique to others. In fact, as far as anyone will know, you never met me here today. Oh, and before you ask, you'll find out the favor I ask when that time comes around. Don't worry though, I wouldn't ask you to do anything against your morale standards."

"Are you going to join us in the fight against the saiyans, since you know this technique and so much about me?" Myst asked, straightening up to his full height.

The stranger shook his head, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to interfere in the destiny of this world. Besides, they're small fries, you'll understand in time. However, this is the best chance you have to survive and to help save your world."

Myst took a few seconds to think about it. "I'll do it." 'I've been trying to figure out that move since I got flying down, there's no way I'm going to let it slip out of my grasp now.' "I give you my word that I won't teach the technique to anyone, and that I won't tell anyone about our meeting here. I won't tell how I learned the technique, and, I'll do your favor, when the time comes."

"Good." The stranger said. "We should hurry, this won't work so well in the rain. Now stand still." He held his fingers out open and pointed slightly to the ground. After what seemed only a moment of concentration, he started to wave his fingers wildly. Light started appearing on the ground around Myst, forming a circle it was filled with a strange symbol and strange workings around the outside.

Myst had enough time to observe the circle, "Is that an X?" before the light flew up to overtake him. It lasted about ten seconds, bathing him in warm energy, at the same time, pulling on every muscle and tendon in his body. Just as quickly as it erupted, it subsided. "What, what did you do to me?" Myst looked at his hands, they looked no different, but he felt, stronger, in a way that he couldn't explain.

"Your power level was too low to properly perform the Instant Transmission. If I hadn't released some of your potential just now, when you finally did learn it, you'd be defenseless after a teleport."

"Whoa, so that's what it feels like." Myst squeezed a fist, to test his strength.

"That was only half of it, now, I'm going to give you a quick course in Instant Transmitting."

"Right." Myst nodded, ready to learn.

HALFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY, 2 HOURS LATER

Staghe and Lazy were on their way to one of their "secret" practice sessions and were having a disagreement along the way.

"I think it's time we had a good physical session today, I feel like I don't have much left to keep this up" Lazy said shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, I've been feeling low lately too, but we have to keep this up." They walked into a clearing, "But if we don't have the energy, we might have to give up."

"Oh don't give up that easily" Myst smirked from the log he was sitting on.

"Myst? Myst! What are you doing here so soon? You're an hour early." Ant said.

"What about being seen? You're the one who's always so careful about being caught, now you're flying around in the daytime?" Lazy asked.

"I didn't fly" Myst put two fingers to his head and was instantly behind them both. "Boo."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or any of it's resulting series.

Dragonball is Real? Part 3 Flying Lesson

"YAAA!" Staghe screamed in surprise.

"Man, Myst, how'd you do that?" Lazy turned around.

"A trick I picked up a few minutes ago" Myst walked back to his original position placing his foot on the stump, "What's say we get caught up on our training?"

"Isn't that the Instant Transmission?" Lazy asked.

"That it is," Myst cricked his neck and began stretching, "You want to learn how to fly today?"

Staghe regained his composure, "I want to learn Instant Transmission!" he grinned, thinking of what he could do with that technique.

Myst looked to the ground forlorn, "I gave my word I wouldn't teach this move to anyone, and I can't tell you how I learned it." He looked up to them, "You know how I am with my word."

Lazy nodded, he knew how Myst was with his word of honor, he took that kind of thing seriously, "So, we're going to learn how to fly today?"

Staghe showed his disappointment, Myst and his word of honor kept him from doing all sorts of things, while Staghe himself had very little inhibition. Flight would be cool; though "How do we start?" he hoped Myst wouldn't say 'first, break your arm'.

"First, you must concentrate your energy" Myst started.

Staghe was relieved, and started to do so, focusing it into the center of his body, he saw Lazy doing the same.

"Now, put it below you and use it to push yourself off the ground." Myst did so as a demonstration, and hovered a foot off the ground. He looked to Staghe and Lazy with hopes that they would do the same.

Both Staghe and Lazy stayed on the ground, concentrating on trying to fly, unfortunately, nothing happened, aside from a few blades of grass moving.

Myst thought for a few seconds "That's right! You're low on energy today," he dropped to the ground easily, and held out his hands, "Each of you take a hand."

Staghe and Lazy looked at each other, then hesitantly did so, "What're you going to do?" Lazy asked.

"I'm going to lend you some energy," Myst replied, "Now this might feel weird" he concentrated and gave each of them about a quarter of his energy.

Lazy watched the space between his and Myst's hands in awe. As the energy passed between them, he saw a dull glow of light between the hands. Suddenly, a wave of energy he felt no control over overtook him. His body felt warm, his muscles twitched, and he fell to one knee, releasing Myst's hand.

Myst and Staghe looked down worriedly, while Staghe struggled to keep control of this new amount of energy within him, Myst knelt next to Lazy.

"Breathe," Myst said in a voice of command "The ability to control your energy is within you, all you have to do is calm down. Come on! Take control of your body." Myst backed off a little, thinking of what to do if this didn't work, he wasn't about to let his friend die from overexertion.

Lazy heard Myst's words, and listened. He began breathing again, calmed down, and struggled to control the energy screaming within him. After what seemed like forever, he stood slowly, still warm, but otherwise okay, he still needed to vent some of the energy before he could relax more.

"Sorry about that," Myst apologized, "I forgot I'm stronger now than I was last time. Now, we can try it again, I'm sure you have more than enough energy to propel yourselves at least a foot, do it with me." Myst once again concentrated his energy within himself, and floated up a foot off the ground, he looked to the other two to see how they were doing.

Lazy concentrated, and, with effort, lifted off the ground, when he saw he was doing it, he lost control of his energy momentarily and flew up higher and faster, quickly stopped by a tree limb ten feet off the ground. "OW!" he yelped, rubbing his head.

Staghe had troubles, but not as much as Lazy did, he did get to Myst's hover height, but when he saw Lazy hit the limb, he lost control of his energy and fell clumsily to the ground with a yelp "Ack!"

Seeing first that Staghe was all right, Myst floated up to Lazy. "Do you want me to get you down or do you want to get down yourself?"

Lazy thought before answering that "Teach me how to get down." Both he and Staghe remembered Myst's landing follies and Lazy didn't want a broken arm.

"Alright, what you need to do is slowly lower the intensity of the energy you're using to keep yourself up," Myst explained, "Until you feel yourself touch ground, then stop putting the energy out altogether."

Lazy did so, and took thirty seconds to lower himself the whole way to the ground. He let out a breath of relief when his feet were flat on the ground.

"Now," Myst floated to the ground, "Want to try again?"

An hour later, Staghe and Lazy were flying above the tree line and enjoying their newfound ability. Myst hovered in one spot thinking about how it must be a lot easier to learn something with a teacher rather than on your own. 'They learned fast, and they're enjoying it,' he thought, 'But I need to bring them in before we're either seen or they spend all their energy.' "Hey!" Myst got their attention, "Come on down! It's time for the next lesson!" he floated down to the clearing followed by his friends.

"What's the next lesson?" Staghe asked, excited.

"Energy attacks" Myst answered, holding his right arm out to the side, aimed at the stump, which sat fifteen feet away "You actually have enough energy to effectively use them." As he gathered energy, a small sphere of light appeared in his open palm.

Both Staghe and Lazy watched Myst do a move they only saw him do once before, when he first told them of his battle with Radditz. They watched as the ball of energy effortlessly left Myst's hand, and swiftly flew to the tree stump, where both the energy and the stump exploded.

"Whoa," was the only word Staghe could say, he was ready to do that.

Lazy was excited too, but he hid it. "So, how do we do that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or any of it's resulting series.

Dragonball is Real? Part 4 Energy Attacks

"To perform a basic energy attack, first, you need to focus your energy on one spot, try between your hands," Myst held his hands open in front of himself, facing each other, "Relax your muscles, just let the energy flow to the spot you want it to go, and keep it there." As Myst spoke, an energy ball slowly appeared between his palms. "Like that, now are you ready to try it?"

Myst was surprised to see that both Lazy and Staghe were already concentrating their energy in the way he had. Staghe was visibly shaking.

"Relax, Staghe," Myst said, "Move the energy more with your mind." About this time Lazy's energy began to form into a ball in his hands, and Myst could see a smile spread across his face, and envy on Staghe's as Staghe glanced at his friend's progress.

'He's the one that's not so big on the energy fighting,' Staghe thought, 'how come he could get this before me?' feeling a rage build up inside, Staghe's eyes grew wide as he looked down at his own hands, he now held an energy ball larger than Lazy's.

"Impressive Staghe, you know how to use your anger," Myst commented, "But don't let it run your life, it could lead to a dark path."

"Yeah, yeah, anger leads to hate, and that's the path to the dark side, look, you know I'm not gonna get Darth on you." Staghe mimicked a breathing apparatus.

"Ha ha," Myst laughed sarcastically, "I knew you wouldn't do that, that's why I chose you. Now, you made an energy ball, what are you going to do with it?" he looked at them both.

Lazy gave a look and a nod to Staghe, they both brought their hands back as if getting ready to pitch a baseball at Myst.

"What are you doing?" Myst asked, wide-eyed in surprise. He stepped his left foot behind him and crossed his arms in an X in front of him, prepared to block both attacks. He was surprised to not be hit as the balls zoomed past his head and two trees were hit behind him, small explosions blowing the trees in half across the trunk. The trees fell to his sides as well. Upon looking up again, Myst had an angry look on his face. "What were you thinking? What if you couldn't control your energies? And now we've been heard, it's hard to ignore two falling trees, that's evidence!"

"Lighten up man, we controlled them just fine, and besides, it's not like they're going to ignore the noise anyways, and you started that." Lazy said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, where's your sense of fun anyways? It's not like the world's ending tomorrow" Staghe chipped in.

"Not tomorrow, nine months, that's how long we have to get as strong as we can before the saiyans arrive." Myst shook his head solemnly.

"Yeah, well," Staghe thought for a second, "We still have nine months, we can pack some fun in there, besides, we learned a lot today, and I'm bushed."

"Why do you keep saying 'The Saiyans' anyway?" Lazy spoke up, "We know they're Vege-"

"We don't know for sure that those will be their names, besides, if we say them and someone hears, it'll do one of two things, either someone will think we're in league with them, or mess up the time-space continuum."

Both Staghe and Lazy looked at Myst in disbelief, "You have too much of an imagination," Lazy said, "But, you might be right about the people, we should get out of here before someone comes, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Myst agreed, "We should. Let's fly to the cave." He said, taking off into the dusk air, headed towards a tall hill in the distance.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lazy and Staghe both took off after Myst, blowing the grass like a gentle breeze as they left the ground.


End file.
